


Fire emblem genealogy of the discord war

by Larcheistronk56 (Ava_Writes_Alot)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Randomness, chatfic, funny retelling of FE4 gen 2, really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Larcheistronk56
Summary: Just a dumb retelling of fe4 but in chat form.Follow @VitoluiL_ on twitter he helped co write this fic
Relationships: Aoife | Oifey/Shannan, Asaa | Arthur/Phee | Fee, Asaa | Arthur/Sety | Ced, Celice | Seliph/Lakche | Larcei, Corpul | Coirpre/Patty, Lana/Scathach | Ulster (Fire Emblem), Sety | Ced/Nanna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The beginning

Larcheistronk56 - Larcei 

Selioh - Seliph 

CHADMUID - Diarmuid

Astur - Arthur

Fee - Fee

Offer - Oifey 

SHANBAB - Shannan 

Nier boy 1 - Johan 

Nier boy 2 - Johalvier 

Lester - Lester

Lanan - Lana

Edain - Edain 

Wind-God - Lewyn 

Julia - Julia

  
  


_ Larchei has created the server: Issach gang💪 _

  
  


Larcheistronk56: Hi

**SHANBAB:** What the fuck. I leave Issac for two weeks and come back to Larcei spelling my home country wrong 

Selioh: Actually, have we even wondered how Isach is spelled? We always say it the same but never typed out.

Larcheistronk56: its issach, my mom was literally the only person in gen 1 from this place so i know.

**SHANBAB:** What about me. I was there. 

Larcheistronk56: uhhhhhh. U were babey u didn’t exist. 

Edain: But he did exist 

Offer: of course he did, I was babey too 

Larcheistronk56: fuck

CHADMUID 🇹🇩: Larchei said a bad word

Wind-God: Why was this made? 

Larcheistronk56: i just wanted to talk to y’all 

Selioh: But I’m right next to you 

Larcheistronk56: but, i'm too lazy to talk

**SHANBAB** : if you wanted to talk to me you could’ve just talk to me on phone. 

Ulster: Larchei wh

Larcheistronk56: idk read above

Selioh: Anyway why is ISACH spelled wrong?

Lester: Wait it’s Issach? I thought it was Isac 

Larcheistronk56: what the fuck Lester why u spell issach weird 

Lanan: Hey don't talk shit to my brother or i’ll bonk you

Larcheistronk56: i dont care im in feh at least idk

Selioh: but so is half of the people here. Oifey when are you coming to feh to meet ur boyfriend 

Random axe person: hey you have gold???????? *Isaach army theme starts playing*

Selioh: How the fu- Ulster how did they get access to server can you see any of them? 

Ulster: Larchei did you post the server invite on twitter.com?

Larcheistronk56: Maybe 

Selioh: YOU GOT US EXPOSED FUCK FUCK FUCK ULSTER COME BACK TO TIRNANGOG QUICK 

Offer: Eneny sighted Enemy Sighted

**SHANBAB** : Welp gotta go find Ballsmung u guys have fun 

Larcheistronk56: Bruh

**_SHANBAB_ ** _ is offline _

Chad: We are on our way

Offer: Lester get off Twitter we need to save Seliph!!!

Lester: Okay okay let’s go where’s my iron pew pew 

Offer: Shut up you have a brave bow

_ Offer, Lester, and CHADMUID are offline _

Larcheistronk56: what the fuck is a pew pew?

Selioh: Lana where the fuck are you 

Lana: I’m in the fucking bathroom hold on a sec

Selioh: Ulster are you going to tirnangog 

Ulster: yes

* * *

Arthur and Fee dm 

  
  


Astur: Fee where are you you’re supposed to pick me up!

Fee: Holy shit a group is being attacked in isaach, i saw it on twitter.com 

Astur: Okay but that doesn’t answer my question, where tf are you? I need to go to Alster.

Fee: Okay im fucking coming astur

Astur: actually who is the group being attacke in ISACH? 

Fee: idfk, their name was Larcheistronk56 on twitter dot com. We are mutuals

Astur: Who is Larchei, was that the person with the person with link to a server?

Fee: yes that one. We should join.

Astur: Can your Pegasus take me to isaach then?

Fee: Yes

Astur: Okay I’m waiting in Silesse village can you pick me up for the third fucking time!

Fee: Im on my fucking way. Just be patient

* * *

later 

_ Welcome, Astur! To Issach gang💪 _

_ Welcome, Fee! To issach gang💪 _

Selioh: FUCK WE’RE EXPOSED 

Chad: Who are these people? 

Larcheistronk56: Oh shit its fee from twitter dot com!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fee: holy shit Larchei is that u

Larcheistronk56: yes now come here and help us we are fucking under attack

Offer: Who the fuck is Astur?

Fee: he’s my bf

Astur: No I’m not. You’re just here to take me to Alster. 

Fee: don’t be shy bby

Astur: Anyway where this Lord Seliph?

Selioh: me am I special? 

Larcheistronk56: ur all over twitter didnt you know?

Selioh: I don’t exist on twitter wym 

Larcheistronk56: i post about u, ur famous

Selioh: You’re the only one who has twitter 

Lester: but me 

Larcheistronk56: who are u

Lester: I’m Lester the bester and for some reason I look like lex 

9Larcheistronk56: you mean my dad?

Lester: apparently so my dad is Verdane man 👨 

Larcheistronk56: E

Ulster: why tf didnt u know

Larcheistronk56: i forgot

Wind-God: Seliph I have to ask you a favor get to Ganeishire asap please it’s important 

Selioh: what is it tell me now 

Wind-God: but plot 

Selioh: ok fine 

Larcheistronk56: what the fuck is plot?

Astur: Idk but fee and I are all the way at Sophara You guys go do your thing we’ll be here taking care of axe mother fuckers 

Fee: astur has this fucking stronk ass tome, we’ll be fine

Astur: it’s a fucking wind tome fee is nothing 

Fee: wasnt your dad lewyn?

Astur: idk I don’t remember 

Fee: ohhhhh

Astur: Oh shit oh fucky the Sophara axe guys found us and are heading towards mountain 🏔 fucking help.

_ Astur and Fee are offline  _

Larcheistronk56: we are coming let us kill this person and seize the castle 

Selioh: but Nosferatu tome. 

Larcheistronk56: but no one uses magic here wtf

Selioh: We need it for  _ plot relevance censor,  _ go to Sophara pls laekche 

Larcheistronk56: i have the fucking leg ring i’ll be there quick enough

_ Welcome Neir boy 1 to Issach gang💪 _

_ Welcome neir boy 2 to issach gang💪 _

Larheistronk56: OH NO ITS THESE GUYS

Selioh: Larcei hurry 

Larcheistronk56: okayyy

Neir boy 2: Larcei pls come to me my brother is a weird ass mfker 

Neir boy 1: no im better i have hors

* * *

Wind-God: sekiph ur here

Selioh: Why u texting me still I’m right in front of you 

Wind-God: anyway here’s Julia, she has PTSD pls take care of her

Wind-God: also Shannan good he be back soon 

Selioh: Oh cool I like this girl 

Wind-God: good now I must go check on your cousin who you won’t meet for some time 

Selioh: oh you mean 🍁 

Wind-God: yes 

Julia: Hi, my name is Julia.

Selioh: wow so formal. I like u 

Wind-God: bye 💨 

_ Wind-God is offline _

Julia: Good bye! please take care out there.

Selioh: bye Lewyn 

* * *

_ Welcome Julia! To the issach gang💪 _

Julia: Hello everyone! Hope you all are having a good day. My name is Julia and i can use light magic! Hope i can be helpful!

Selioh: Hello this is the mage user 

Offer: She looks like Dee dra, I wonder 

*shanbab is online*

Shannan: I heard her name 

Lester: wow this mage formal af 

Larcheistronk56: she can ise fucking magic, she must be smart af

Selioh: anyway off to Issacch

Astur: But Sophara 

Selioh: but Nosferatu tank 

Lanan: oh by the way julia! Have this staff i found over here

Julia: Oh! Thank you so much Lana! I'll use it with caution.

Nier Boy 2: Larcei I see you coming over to me I am dying inside 

Larcheistronk56: no im going to see Fee from twitter dot com. shes my mutual

Nier Boy 2: Ok but can you take me with you on your way there 

Larcheistronk56: sure why not, Selioh said tou gave nosferatu to mage girl

Julia: I would really appreciate that! 

Nier Boy 2: Ok so my bro is dead good now take me 

tf i have hors i strong

Selioh: Oh was that that weirdo that I solo’d with my dads silver sword 

_ Nier Boy 1 has died _

Lester: Help I’m being bombarded by Isacians 

Julia: Lester, I think you spelled Isaach wrong, It's okay that you did, hope you use the correct spelling from now on!

Selioh: Hey julia here’s nosferatu. *Nosferatu_FE4.jpg* 

Julia: Thank you Seliph! I'll use this to help others!

Larcheistronk56: cool now we have magic person

Lanan: i can use magic too! Once i promote that is.

Selioh: But that’s not for a few months Lana, you stay in backlines please

Lanan: My mom gave me this physic staff so yes

**_Shanbab is online_ **

**Shanbab:** Okay update on my sword, it is literally in yield shrine but the fucking lopto sect is in it I need helppppppp 

Larcheistronk56: we could use some help here too you know

Offer: Shannan just stay there and hide we are almost done with Issacch saving 

**Shanbab** : Okay bby love u. Also Seliph thank you too 

Selioh: Yes e

Larcheistronk56: why the fuck you being gay in group chat

**Shanbab:** Oh shit I thought this was Oifey dm 

Selioh: But you just talked to me 

**Shanbab:** Oh hello goodbye 

**_Shanbab is offline_ **

Larcheistronk56: what just happened

Offer: No clue anyway we almost to Roviduydyfub lets fucking goooooooooooooooooo

Julia: They were showing love to each other! Aww that is cute!

Selioh: Julia I swear you’re too innocent for this world 

Julia: Aww thank you Seliph! 

Larcheistronk56: *sends literal porn*

Selioh: LARCEHEI YOU MOTHERFUCKER JIJFIJFDOUSHFOHFSIDFHDUOFHKUSJ

Julia: Um...

_ Selioh deleted post that larcei made _

Larcheistronk56: why the fuck u have mod power

Selioh: idfk 

Lester: Guys I’m about to fucking die 

Selioh: Oh shit fuck you exist 

Larcheistronk56: uhhhhhh

Julia: Don't worry! we are on our way.

Selioh: Not me imma go to rough with my fucking leg ring come on mount gang 

Lester: wh 

Offer: yes

Larcheistronk56: but didnt i have leg ring wtf

Selioh: We had two. Also ur in sophara 

Larcheistronk56: fair

Astur: Fee bring me over the mountains we need to see Seliph 

Fee: but larchei is coming here. I told her we were gonna have a date here

Astur: wh- anyway we’re gonna be automatically teleported to rivough if seliph seize castle so pls wait 

Fee: cool

Selioh: Okay Ricough sezseds 

Selioh: Seized* 

Larcheistronk56: holy wow selioh u suck at tuping

Larcheistronm56: FUCK

Selioh: But you spelled my name wrong wh

Astur: Oh cool i got teleportedddsdij g

Fee: ASTUR ARE U OKAY

Astur: Yes im fine also why u call me astur that’s just my username 

Fee: its in your fucking discord name

CHAD: Hey guys remember me? i still exist

Larcheistronk56: HOLY SHIT WE FORGOT ABOUT DIARMUID

Selioh: Where the hell did you come from

CHAD: i was here the whole time 

Lester: *chad_fe6.png* Oh cool its the thief man

CHAD: LESTER WTF 


	2. Desert Chapter of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desert bad

New people in this chapter 

Tiny Teeny - Tinni 

Finn Water - Finn 

🍁 - Leif 

Nan - Nanna 

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight - Lene 

Burger King but on a cav - Ares 

Party - Patty

* * *

_ Larcei named the server to  _ **_Crossing the desert and our movement fucking dying_ **

Selioh: Oh yay its a desert chapter. Does every fucking world have one of these

Larcheistronk56: holy fuck i hate those

Offer: I’m a cav this is toruture 

Julia: We can all get through this! We just have to be patient!

**SHANBAB:** GUYS UR HERE ITS BEEN A FUCKING MONTH PLEASE HELP ME THIS GIRL IS TAKING THE BALLSMUNG 

_ Welcome,  _ **_Party_ ** _ to the server _

Larcheistronk56: HOLY SHIT SHANNAN WTF HOW DID A 14 YO STEAL BALLSMUNG

Selioh: How is a 14 year old on discord 

Offer: She is of age to get discord 

Larcheistrong56: i've been here since i was 12

Selioh: How were you not banned 

Party: SHANANAnaNANANAANANANANnANNANNANANANANANNAAAannanannnsa

**SHANBAB:** Oh god fucking dammnit she found our server 

Party: Ofc I did twitter exists 

Larcheistronk56: should i fucking delete the invite?

**SHANBAB:** Too late now. Also patty leave the fucking shrine before we fucking die of low res 

Party: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Selioh: There’s already Lopto bihsospsos outside and are about to go after us with Jorgmungand 

Larcheistronk56: what the fuck is a jorgrhshsha

Julia: It is a dark magic spell!

Larcheiatronk56: thanks

Party: Hello im in your home castle now 

Selioh: How tf 

Party: I have the fuckung return band 

**SHANBAB:** Thank you for my sword ballsmung patty 

Selioh: Okay LETS FUCKING GO AND GO TO SHANANN B4 HE BECOMES PAPEWR

Larcheistronk56: how tf is he gonna become papwrr

Julia: I'm not really sure, sorry.

Selioh: U DONT WANT TO KNOW I HAVE WITNESSED WEIRD SHIT I MADE A BOAT AND EVERYTHING 

Larcheistronk56: okay

* * *

**_Group chat: The thracia mfkers_ **

🍁: Well Leonster is boutta fucking die. My gf Sara is now dead 

Nan: hi i exist. I love u

Finn Water: Well we bout to die now fucky

🍁: But all my gfs are ded. 

Finn Water: Are you still angry over your breakup with Miranda 

Nan: *sad Nanna noises*

🍁: Ok nanna u’ll be my next gf when dracoknights appear 

Nan: yayyyyy finally

Finnwater: We boutta fuckung be desimated by Bloom flower’s armor guys 

🍁: Shit lemme get my light brand 

Nan: why does earth sword have 10 uses now

* * *

Astur: Did I tell you all I have Forseti 

Fee: i fucking told you he has a strong ass tome

Selioh: WHERE IS LEWYN RIGHT NOW 

Wind-God: Who is this man with my tome 

Astur: DAD FUCK U 

Julia: Hey do not say those words to your father, you should talk this like adults! Hope everything goes well between you too!

Astur: How tf old are you fellow mage friend 

Julia: i am 16 years of age! Why do you ask?

Astur: Well me too so ur not adult yet 

Julia: :(

Larcheiatronk56: arthur you made her sad fuck u

Astur: Fee back me up here I was just stating the truth 

Fee: but you made babey sad loom at her

Julia: 😭

Larcheistronk56: HOLY SHIT SHES USING EMOJIS NOW

Astur: *Arthur_FE4_Portrait.jpg* My face rn 

Fee: mute him

Larcheistronk56: okay

Astur: WAIT NO DONT- 

Lester: I just solo’d fucking lopto cultists am i cool now? 

Larcheistronk56: no

Julia: Yes! You are pretty cool!

Lester: Lana where are u I need heawing 

Lanan: i was gonna heal you but you uwu

Julia; I will heal you, Lester!

Lester: Yay Julia 

Ulster: I fucking soloed more people am i cool?

Larcheistronk56: yes ur cool

Lester: WHAT THE FUCK ULSTER I HAVE A FUCKING BRAVE BOW AND HAVE A HUSBAND I AM BETTER 

Ulster: but ur not cool

Lester: I HAVE A HUSBAND NAMED AFTER SELIPH’S DAD

Selioh: You do? Since when? 

Lester: SINCE LAST CHAPTER 

Selioh: Is he the random guy in the armory 

Lester: Perhaps. *Barnyard_Perhaps_Meme.png* 

Larcheistronk56: holy shit ulster you killed him

Ulster: wh

**SHANBAB:** Guys help me Im all alone with lopto cultist 

Party: I have brav sword lemme get there to you 

**SHANBAB** : NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

Larcheiateonk56: but i dont want sand

Fee: i fly so ye

Selioh: I NEED TO SEZE CASTEELEE CAN U PICK ME UP FEEEEEEEEE

Fee: okay

Selioh: Thank u 

Larcheiatronk56: hurry up theres yellow people blocking our path

Fee: i fucking fly so idc about them

Fee: HOLY SHIT THERES YELLOW SQUARES I CANT PASS

Selioh: you took me to wrong castle I’m supposed to go to desert 🌵 

Fee: i dont fucking care go walk there yourself

Selioh: I don’t have hors 🐎 

Fee: fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee also why u using emojis

Selioh: phone bad 📱 

Fee: makes sense 

**SHANBAB** : Seliph finally help me fight Lopto 

Selioh: Okay *proceeds to kill loptyr cults with brave sword*

**SHANBAB:** Nice 

Selioh: you could’ve used balmung but ok 

**SHANBAB:** low res gang

Larcheistronk56: HOLY SHIT THE YELLOW PEOPLE ARE RED NOW 

Astur: Oh hey there’s Alster over there *Alster_Castle_Fe4.png*

Larcheistronk56: Theres people coming from the north too wh

* * *

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight: Awes why you leaving 

Burger King but on a cav: I have to fight some people, brb. 

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight: okay but promise you dm me if something bad happens ❤️

Burger King but on a cav: I will, my darling Lene 🖤.

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight: UwU 💕

_ Burger King but on a cav is offline  _

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight: Ares…

* * *

Selioh: Oh! There’s an edgy knight in the distance! I must walk.

*Welcome, Burger King but on a cav. To the crossing the desert server!*

Burger King but on a cav: your dad killed my dad. So i hate you.

Selioh: I’m sorry but who are you referring to what did my dad do I’m confused af

Burger King but on a cav: your fucking dad killed fucking Eldingan in chapter 3 i hate you btw.

Selioh: Wh that’s not true Lach said otherwise oh wait where is Lach idk diarmuid said shit 

CHADMUID: wh..

CHADMUID: HOLY SHIT IS THAT MY COUSIN

Burger King but on a cav: who are you?

Selioh: Ignore him anyway give me a chance 

Burger King but on a cav: ok, but if you are lying i'll kill you.

_ Welcome, Dancer-In-The-Moonlight. To the crossing the desert server. _

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight: ARES HELP I'M GETTING KIDNAPPED BY DARK MAGES THEY ARE TAKING AWAY MY PHONE HELP 

Burger King but on a cav: oh no darling, i found this person and we will help you.

Selioh: Okay but how tf did you find the invite while you were fighting oh Burger King man 

Burger King but on a cav: it doesn't matter. Now help me rescue my gf.

Selioh: oh ur taken nvm. But yes I’ll help u. Why are you Burger King tho 

  
  


Burger King but on a cav: I once ate burger king with my dad and it was so fucking good.

Selioh: cool okay who else is coming with me we need someone with not 9 fucking ass speed 

Larcheistronk56: hi i exist

**SHANBAB:** Hello I have balmung 

Selioh: Larcei come with me Shannan u take care of Alster n shit 

Larcheistronk56: okay we have to get love points too

**SHANBAB:** But I can dodgetank 

Selioh: Yes Larcei we do now let’s go

Larcheiatronk56: yes

Astur: Fee where are you can you see a mage with red ribbons in her hair I need to know before I put myself into grave danger 

Fee: yes i see one shes cute af 

Astur: that’s my sister I think. Lemme get closer look 

Selioh: Oh cool my third potential gf. What does she look like 

Larcheistronk56: fuck you

Selioh: I love you Larcei but Lana keeps tryna love me I don’t like it help 

Ulster: Hi Lana i exist too

Lanan: no

Ulster: :(

Julia: Don't worry Ulster! People seem to like our ship so, if you want…

Ulster: we can't even get love points

Julia: oh...

Astur: She looks like this btw *Tine_Fe4_portrait.png* 

Selioh: Babey 

Larcheistronk56: im… 

Selioh: Ok I defeated guys at castle. Burger King man find your gf 

Burger King but on a cav: Lene my darling where are you?

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight: I’m in a dungeon uwu Awes help. 

Burger King but on a cav: im coming. Just wait a little bit.

* * *

_ This is the beginning of your message history with  _ **_Tiny Teeny_ **

Astur: Hello are you my sister 

Tiny Teeny: Who are you?

Astur: We are related I have pendant here 

Tiny Teeny: Oh i have one too. Why is this music so sad?

Astur: Please come with me to server Seliph kind man *proceeds to link server invite* 

Tiny Teeny: Okay i'll join. I want to beat the shit out of blume and hilda, so why not

Astur: me too but yes

* * *

_Welcome_ **_Tiny Teeny._** _To the crossing the desert server._

Tiny Teeny: Hi! I'm Astur's sister, where is this Seliph guy?

Larcheistronk56: SELIPH WHAT THE FUCK YOU CHEATING ON ME

Astur: she means Arthur 

Selioh: Hello Tinni. 

Selioh: Larcei calm down I’m not we have so many love points we fine 

Larcheistronk56: im angy

Tiny Teeny: okay…. So seliph tell me, Can you help me kill Blume please

Nan: um.. hi we still exist

Selioh: who are you and When did you join server

Selioh: Also Teeny yes I can 

Astur: But me 

Larcheistrok56: oh yeah leonster people exist

Finn Water: I have no clue I just was sent a random link by lord Leif while soloing armor knights with my brave lance 

Fee: i thought my mom stole your brave lance

Finn water: We have multiple brave lances ✨

Fee: ohhhhhh

🍁: Hello Finn I see you found link I sent you 

Selioh: I didn’t get a notif for people joining other than Teeny and other guys 

Nan: the server got big and the notifs stopped 

🍁: yes. Also I have no more friends 

Nan: but you have me <3

🍁: ur nothing compared to Manfroy granddaughter and freige princess 

Tiny Teeny: WH

🍁: I mean Miranda the princess of Alster she broke up with me 

Tiny Teeny: she looks like my cousin linda wh

🍁: Except hotter 

Nan: Im angy

Finn water: Save the fucking city you dumbasses 🌃 

Selioh: I’m still at fuckin Darna gimme a sec 

Larcheistronk56: are we lovers yet?

Selioh: Shhh we were supposed to wait until final battle 

Larcheistronk56: but ur hot

Selioh: not a good time wait 

Selioh: Burger 🍔 🤴 go get ur gf 

Burger King but on a cav: What the fuck Seliph, why are you using emojis. I'm with my gf rn.

Selioh: then why isn’t she speaking 

Burger King but on a cav: she doesn’t have her phone yes.

Dancer-in-the-moonlight: Hi 👋 uwu 

Selioh: I’m confused ™ 

Burger King but on a cav: oh.

Tiny Teeny: Guys hurry up i want to fucking kill blume

Astur: But that’s my job I have wind tome Forseti 💨 whoosh 

Larcheistronk56: why are y’all using emojis now

Selioh: Okay I teleported to Alster where tf is everyone 

Lanan: i used the funny warp staff * T poses* 

Astur: Wait hold on I only have 5 move 

Tiny Teeny: get on a hors then

Astur: Soon. I’m only at level 15

Julia: You can do it! Just believe in yourself! 😇

Astur: okay I’m here let’s Solo tf out of blume 🌸 

Tiny Teeny: LETS FUCKING GOOOO FINALLY

Larcheistronk56: Hurry i want to sleep

Selioh: This blume guy staring at me  **_menacingly_ **

  
  


Tiny Teeny: Kill him!

**SHANBAB:** ok I have ballsmung 

Astur: you mother fucker 

Ulster: i exist 

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight: Again! 💃🏼 

Burger King but on a cav: Your dances are beautiful my darling.

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight: UwU thank you babe ily💖

Selioh: Shannan you did it and you have bargain band thank you my epic fam member 

**SHANBAB** : We did it yay!! 

🍁: Okay good finally morning more ducking armor nights 

Finn water: Leif pls fix your sentence.💧 

CHADMUID: Poggers

🍁: E

Tiny Teeny: WHY THE FUCK DID HE NOT DIE?????

Astur: he teleported. Forseti bad

Tiny Teeny: FUCK

🍁: Welp time to go to thracia 

  
Nan: Leif, we literally went through a game full of bullshit there and you want to go back???

Finn Water: Darcoknight time 🐲🐉

Julia: Sounds fun! Let’s do our best out there!

🍁: I hate dragons 🐉 

Larcheistronk56: Dracoknights woooo. Ive seen them on twitter dot com a lot, this Altena person posts a lot about them

Finn water: HOLY FUCK ALTENA DIDNT DIE????🤯

Larcheistronk56: oh wow do you know her?

Finn water: she’s the fucking weilder of Gay Bolge 🏳️‍🌈

Larceistronk56: wh

🍁: 💯🅰️

Astur: time to go to Thwacia 776 gawme with me not being in I’m a scrapped mfker 

Nan: love you too Leaf <3

Larcheistronk56: i played that game its full of bs 

🍁: Ok go

Selioh: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. La la la la la la la la la🎶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good chapter

* * *

NovaAwtena - Altena 

DainAwion - Arion

Twavant uwu  _ (name provided by Altena) _ \- Travant 

Odoullr777 - Faval 

Light Tome Man - Ced

—————-

Chapter 8 start 

_ Twavant uwu started a group chat called ____ and added NovaAwtena and DainAwion  _

DainAwion: Dad, Blume fucking lost to this Seliph person and he wants our help 

Twavant uwu: Is that fucking Sigurds son?

DainAwion: yeah

Twavant uwu: i killed that guy sister and best friend so imma kill his son rn

DainAwion: so are we gonna make his life a nightmare with our dracoknights?

Twavant uwu: Of course. But not in this chapter we are gonna just chill

DainAwion: okay

________________________________________________________________________

  
  


_ Larcheistronk56 renamed the server to  _ **_Server name_ **

Selioh: E

Larcheistronk56: whats a good server name i need ideas

Selioh: Leif where the fuck are you guys 

🍁: I’m in Leonster duh 

Nan: i'm with him yay

Finn Water: Brave Lance hot 👨‍🦯 

Selioh: Cool ™ 

Larcheistronk56:

Selioh: How tf are we gonna train thracia peeps if they not in home casteelee 

Astur: I HAVE FORSETI AND A HORSE KJSKFJJIDJJOGHOUDHFODISOJJIJFIOFJOFJDIJI IM COOL 

Nan: i have return staff we can just warp there

Selioh: No you dont this is geneaollogy and you dont have Bragiiiii blooododododo 

Nan: but my mom had it

Selioh: Whats ranking for that staffs 

Nan: idfk

Julia: I know! It is C rank!

🍁: Cool, anyway we have Hot mages coming 

Party: Quick my brother is heading towards u a

Nan: Leaf what the fuck why

🍁: I miss mirandaaaaaa 

Nan: but i exist 

Leaf emoji:  E

Larcheistronk56: anyways whos good to go arena fucking sucks. But im op af so i completed it already

Selioh: Ok is everyone promoted yet? Or is that later? Idfk 

Lester: Brave bow hot but no

Offer: Hi 

SHANBAB: Hi

Party: Cool also no 

Nier Boy 2: Ive been in home castle for so long idfk 

Julia: I’m yet to be promoted, but I’ll get there soon!

Nan: im promoted ye

Larcheistronk56: im stronk as hell so im obviously promoted 

Ulster: i’m promoted too yes

  
CHADMUID: im promoted e

Selioh: @everyone TELL ME GUYS ARE U PRMOTED ALSO NANNA 👵 WHY ARE U PROMOTED SO FAST WH 

Lanan: im a fucking healer i cant arena so give me poragon and warp stuff pls

Nan: my love for Leaf is strong enough to make promote at chapter 8

Selioh: How tf is Nanna promoted so soon its been one (1) chapter🍁: Shut the fuck up 

Nan: why are you so rude darling

Selioh: okay let us go *selioh t posing image .png*

* * *

_ Party started a dm with OdoUllr777 _

Party: Cool there’s my bro why is he fighting for Blume man t poses 

Party: oh wait this is my bro dm 

OdoUllr777: omg party where were you all this time

Party: why are you calling me party you know my real name ™ ç

OdoUllr777: i don't know but why are you here?

Party: Come over to Seliph army please don’t fight for bad man uwu 

OdoUllr777: okay why not, but stop stealing btw

Party: okay let’s goooooooooooooooo

* * *

_ Welcome  _ **_OdoUllr777_ ** _ to  _ **_server name_ **

OdoUllr777: hi im party’s bro

Party: this is my brother 

Selioh: cool an irrelevant guy, oh wait u have holy weapon we using u 

Party: good 

Larcheistronk56: omg he’s odo bloodo

Ulster: pog

Lester: Welp time to go on the bench 

Julia: Don’t worry Lester! You will be used. The Bigurd glitch exists after all!

Lester: whomst 

Julia: Oh! Nothing hehe.

Astur: bring me to enemy I have f o r s e t i

Fee: I fly and im good so let me go with my bf to kill people 

Astur: oh yeah we a couple now yay 💜

Fee: yes <3

Wind-God: wait fuck I’m supposed to tactican 

Selioh: WHERE WERE YOU SLL THIS TIME LEWYN 

Astur: WAIT DID SOMEONE SAY MY FTHR NAME 

Larcheistronk56: oh right you exist

Fee: OMG IS THAT THE FUCKING KING

Tiny Teeny: OMG DAD I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU BUT HIIII

Wind-God: ….shit 

_ *wind-god is offline but actually invisible* _

Nan: My dad left me :(

Astur: fuck u dad 

Tiny Teeny: yeah fuck you but fuck Blume more

CHADMUID: but our dad was a nice guy why did he leave u

Nan: idk, my mom left too

Selioh: Hhhhh

**SHANBAB:** **_Oh shit oh fuck vantage mage vantage mage!!!_ **

Selioh: Wh- where are they 

Larcheistronk56: brave sword ez

🍁: HELP ME I AM UNDERLEVELED 

Nan: but i'm with you 💖

🍁: SHUT UP NANNA I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND 

Nan: YES YOU ARE, YOU ARE JUST SHY 

🍁:  this is my gf

Nan: no she's not, i'm your gf

🍁: SELIPH, MY COUSIN. PLS KILL HER OFF

Selioh: Ok 

Julia: No! Do not do that, Lord Seliph. Nanna is a valuable part of our Army!

Selioh: Ok

🍁: Fuck this I’m gonna fight that mage heading towards Leonster 

Nan: i'm going with you 💕

Selioh: Ok

Finn water **:** Nanna 👵 Leaf 🍁 you’re are all going to die 💀 

Nan: no i'm not, i'm a good unit i swear

🍁: O O E E OO E

OdoUllr777: i have a fucking legendary bow i can take care of this

**SHANBAB:** Me too I have hot sword 

Larcheistronk56: but i can kill her ez with brave sword

Lanan: Okay Larchei, i'll warp you to Leonster! I'll stay with Selipoh. Hehe

Selioh: But Larcei 

Larcheistronk56: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND

**_Welcome *IshtarThunder69* to server name_ **

Julia: Welcome! Hope you enjoy your stay!

**SHANBAB:** ITS THE FUCKING VANTAGEUDCI MAGEEEEEJEJEJDJD I HAVE NO RESSIITANTNK 

Selioh: Shannan calm down you’re supposed to dodge 

Larcheistronk56: go on shannan you can do this. Im gonna go to kill Lana for trying to steal my bf

**SHANBAB** : But….but….Brave Sword

Larcheistronk56: fineeee i'll do it

IshtarThunder69: Hello. Is this the lib. Army 

Selioh: No.

Julia: Yes! If you are interested in joining, just ask Seliph!

Larcheisteonk56: JULIA WTF

IshtarThunder69: I just killed off a girl on a horse 🐎 

🍁: fucking finally 

Finn water: Why the fuck 😔 😢😭

CHAD 🇹🇩: DID MY SISTER JUST DIED WTF

Julia: Oh no… I'm so sorry for your loss.

Selioh: o oh shit. It’

SHANBAB: SHANBADKODDIJIDSKSJDKDKDDKDKDKDKKDKDIFFIFIDI WE ARE GOING TO DIE BLAMEMDOIFI BROKE 

Larcheistronk56: oh shit oh fuck

Burger King but on a cav: No… Nanna…

Astur: Hello Blue tome Unit. I have green and wind Forseti 

Tiny Teeny: You look familiar.. hmmmm

IshtarThunder69: KSCKCKCKXKDKSKDKDKSKSSKSHSJDJDFJDKDKDKFJCCJCKDKDKSKSKKSXJXJXKDKDK 

**_IshtarThunder69 is offline_ **

Dancer-In-The_Moonlight: My notifiers are blowing up please shut up 

Burger King but on a cav: Oh my love.. my cousing fucking died im sad

Dancer-In-the-moonlight: :( 💔

🍁: y’all are too sad 

Selioh: okay let’s move Blume is not dead

Tiny Teeny: LET ME GO KILL HIM RN

Astur: REEEEEEEEEEE 🐎 

Selioh: Arthur ran off so fast Wh 

Fee: Astur wait for me i have brave lance

* * *

This is the beginning of your message history with  **_LoptyrLoptous_ **

IshtarThunder69: My love send help 

LoptyrLoptous: Why tf are you dying 

IshtarThunder69: Idk 

LoptyrLoptous: Also why are you texting me I’m busy talking to Man 👨 froy 

LoptyrLoptous: what tf is that thing there 

IshtarThunder69: Save me

LoptyrLoptous: okay okay lemme just-WEEKERIRKKRKSKDEKDKDKDKSSKDK

IshtarThunder69: Yay 

* * *

**_Welcome CedSetyCedsy to sever name_ **

Cedsetycedsy: Oh no! *i say* The village being attackertd 

Julia: Welcome to the server! Hope you have a great time here!

Fee: HOLY FUCKING SHIT CEDSY I FINALLY FOUND YOU OMG

Cedsetycedsy: I look over at person. Hi 

Fee: why you speaking weird

Astur:  Cedarthur 

Cedsetycedsy: I notice this. What the fuck 

Astur: It’s you and me *cedarthur*

Fee: ASTUR WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER

Astur: calm down it’s just an image on twitter dot com. But I am now gay 

Larcheistronk56: omg i saw that pic

Fee: what about me im your gf

Astur: But 

Fee: Fair

Cedsetycedsy: fuck this I can’t. *i now leave*

Fee: CEDSY DONT FUCKING LEAVE AGAIN

Selioh: but we need light tome 

Cedsetycedsy: Good point I need to solo dragons 🐉 

Julia: Yayyy!

Larcheistronk56: WOOOO CHAPTER 9 IS GONNA BE EASY NOW

Cedsetycedsy: *montage of Ced bragi man killing things* Done I killed em all

Larcheistronk56: cool

* * *

_ Meanwhile in a dm _

NovaAwtena: Help light tome killed my squad I’m stuck on mountain and I think people saw.

Twavant uwu: Altena wtf. Why did you let that happen why tf did you not attack you have the fucking gae bolg

NovaAwtena: I am sorry father I will try to do better. 🙏🏻.  _ Also fuck u too _

Twavant uwu: well i'll give you one more chance. Awion do something

DainAwion: sure i'll make these peoples lives a nightmare. As soon as ced doesnt exists im fine

**_End_ **


	4. UwU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twavsnt

* * *

UwU - Corpul 

Greatshield - Hannibal 

* * *

Twavant uwu: Hey hannibal go fucking kill Seliph

Greatshield: No

Twavant uwu: then i'll take your son to next castle

UwU: Help UvU I’m f*ckin dying 

Greatshield: ok i'll kill Seliph, Son don't worry i'll make sure you don't die. Yuo are men now, yu'll be fine 

UwU: Hopefuwwy so :o

**_*UwU has left the chat*_ **

**_*Twavant uwu has left the chat*_ **

* * *

Chapter 9

**_Selioh changed the server name to: Isaac Gang_ **

Selioh: Fellas, it is time.

Larcheistronk56: for what

Wind-God:  Looks like they're finally sending more dracoknights

Selioh: ...shit 

CedSetyCedsy: Leave them to me *I shout because I am confident*

Larcheistronk56: you have 22 base magic ur good

Fee: WOOO GET EM CEDSY

CedSetyCedsy: E *E* 

Larcheistronk56: E

Julia: Ced! You can do it! We put all of our trust in you!💖

Selioh: Who hast forseti I need that tome right now

Astur: Hi Im lewyn son 

CedSetyCedsy: But *stuttered* Canonn 

Fee: Cedarthur

Astur: CedArthur 

CedSetyCedsy: *I monotone voice* C E D A R T H U R 

Larcheistronk56: what the fuck is cedarthur

Selioh: But what of that dracoknught who was watching us from the Manster motain?

Fee: idk there were yellow squares when i wanted to go near them

Wind-God: Seliph this is fucking war stop worrying about friends theyre unimportrant 

Selioh: Lewyn…

Tiny Teeny: Holy shit dad wtf

Astur: A L L I K N O W I S  **P A I N**

Offer: My son is men now, he is tiresd and stredersted 

Wind-God: *Shut the fuck up song* 

Selioh: Lewyn speaks the truth therefore I must obey *t poses* 

Offer: Selioh my son….

🍁: Hey Finn, i saw draconught on hill 

Finn water: That was my line📨 but yes we hast seen the dragon 🐲\

Nan: dad let leif speak

Larcheistronk56: didnt u die

Nan: that was last chapter things change

🍁: FUCKYING WIDFDJIFHJEUIGHIDFUHIUDHFIEUHDIUSHFOHFUODFHUIFHEUIHFUIHDJKKJHSHDUIEFHIUDSHUFHISODJIOFJEIFHIDUHFDHDOIFHUOHEDFOIDSJGRHTGFD

Nan: we are meant to be <3

Finn Water: 😮 Leif 🍁 calm down 👎🏻

🍁: LEAVE ME ALMOJNETFIDUFHGDNSKMXDCJFGHFJDK 

Julia: Ah! Welcome back Nanna!!! I am so happy to see you again! 

Selioh: Julia now’s not the time 

Julia: But i'm going to get captured next chapter...

Selioh: Wait what? 

Julia: Oh, it's nothing.

Selioh: I C E E 

🍁: I cannot fucking take it, I’m seriously at my limit 

Nan: don't worry love, i' here for you

Finn Water: anyway dragon on heel 👠

🍁: Uh finn wh 

Larcheistronk56: wh

Finn Water: Fuck tht wsa typo 

🍁: E 

Selioh: Ok les go we have to pursdaue hanee ball this chaptoor 

🍁: Is his recruitment liek xavier 

Selioh: Whomstve 

🍁: Good

Larcheistronk56: but arena

Selioh: Its done alreadee 

Larcheisronk56: oh okay

Lanan: Look i'm promoted now!

Selioh: K where are Ulstergwsd

Ulster: hi i'm hero now

Selioh: Are you in love with Lanan we need her to get away from mee 

Ulster: not yet, we need a few more turns

Lanan: Seliph i love you, be with me or i'll be angy

Larcheistronk56: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND

Selioh: AAE

CedSetyCedsy: PEw Pew *gunshot noises* 

_______________________

___________________________________________________________

🍁: Ok so my salllgeded erstier is hesidng our wya 

Finn Water: Leif 🍁 are u ok 😟

🍁: Uhm no this sestier has Lanke 

Finn Water: 💧💦🌊k

🍁: brb leme dee emm herrrr she exists on deeeesssscwrored 

Finn Water: E 🧤 

* * *

**_The is the beginning of ur message history with NovaAwtena_ **

🍁: Wait a second...so u r my seester

NovaAwtena: No I am daughter of Travnat of south tasia 

🍁: But you has *joke lance* i hand 

NovaAwtena: I c 

NovaAwtena:  What are you talking about?! 

🍁: Yes 

NovaAwtena: brb gonna talk to dada 

* * *

*Group chat: ____* 

Meanwhile….

Twavant uwu: where the fuck is ALTENA

DainAwion: idk i saw her talking to a leaf she's heading here

Twavant uwu: wh is this like leaf Quan son

DainAwion: idk maybe 

Twavant uwu: FUCK

NovaAwtena: Dad are u actually me dad

Twavant uwu: why do u ask

NovaAwtena: A leaf from the trees said so

Twavant uwu: wait is that leaf Quan son

NovaAwtena: Yes The famous Preence Leaf of LEeOWWN ster

Twavant uwu: well u know the truth ur adopted and Quan daughter

NovaAwtena: Why tf did u kill me real dada, dada 

Twavant uwu: he bad, 

NovaAwtena: E X P L A I N P L E A S E D A D A

Twavant uwu: Play thracia to find out e

NovaAwtena: A R I O N TE LL M E E W H Y

  
  


DainAwion: he sucks idk, dad never told me 

NovaAwtena: DADA I MEAN TRAVANT...FUCKIN EXPLAIN TO ME I DONT UNDERSTNAND 

Twavant: okay fine, * Why Quan bad essay*

NovaAwtena: Okay good point but, why u kill him

Twavant uwu: plot, also i want to be king of thracia e

NovaAwtena: bye bitch 

Twavant uwu: e

______________________________

Twavant uwu: Here

DainAwion:  [ Gungnir ](https://3079cda85283934d49100b3bb1ff4e22a7ac28db-m.us-proxy.startpage.com/npd/npeobg/nfmcnffsjg/ST/mepAPx6LMT42Q3FXxYrujJEkA//////////wiki/For_Whose_Sake/SURFLYROOT//////////wiki/Gungnir?SURFLY_ORPHAN=true?SURFLY=T?SURFLY_TAB_PREFIX=_surfly_tab0)

Twavant uwu: take that and stay in the castle, i'll go kill people 

DainAwion: okay, Altena exists

  
  


* * *

  
Selioh: Ok Corpul/ Where ist father

UwU: He is guard castle uwu I miss him :( 

Greatshield: hi

UwU: Hewwo papa pls stop fighting 

Greatshield: okay, good to see youbare alive my son

UwU: Yay 

Selioh: Cool we got a greatshield unit fuckin finally 

Larcheistronk56: fuck greatshield

UwU: Papa has greatshield yay. Dont b mean to papa uwu he is best dada

Selioh: Ok han ee ball guard castleee 

Greatshield: its okay i hate greatshield too. Bit having it its fucking amazing. Also yes 

Selioh: Okay Fee go get those villages at the top I think there’s a certain character in one of them 

Leaf: By villages he means Tahra 

Selioh: E

Nan: oh Linoan exists there i remember

Selioh: yes but there’s another guy there too, fee please go e

Fee: okay i'll go brave lance go brrr

Selioh: alright everyone else guard the other castles. Ced, Altena and Shannan come with me

Ulster: i want to guard castle

Julia: Can i go with you, Lord Seliph?

Selioh: Yes Julia you can U have good tome 

Julia: Yay!

CedSetyCedsy: *Grab light tome and staff of bragi* Okay les go

Fee: CEDSY KILL THEM

**SHANBAB:** I has Balls 

**SHANBAB:** Mung

Selioh: Shannan wtf

NovaAwtena: I dont want to fight a w i o n 

Larcheistronk56: wh

Larcheisteonk56: but hes bad he'll kill you

Lester: Oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck 

Party: RT to see how much exp i can get

Selioh: No 

CedSetyCedsy: *Light tome sounds* WEERERRRRRERERRERERRRRERRERERERRERER OKAY LET US GO 

Astur: Ok do I go I hast hot F R STI 

Julia: I will do what I can! 

*And then they run* 

DainAwion: hi i have guhntntidis i can kill u 

NovaAwtena: Arion why 

DainAwion: because dad, he died and he wanted me to kill you e

Selioh: S h i t

CedSetyCedsy: You are now dead. *gunshot noises* REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

DainAwion: OH SHIT ITS MY ONLY WEAKNESS, LIGHT TOME CED AAAAAGHHHHH

Selioh: JSDKDksdjkdkdjkd

CedSetyCedsy: *I carsted a spell on arion, then disapaapssodpopoeor* Thracia is ours 

Selioh: E Y E E Y EE Y O I E 

Larcheistronk56: lets fucking go

Julia: Yes! We did it!!! All of you did an excellent job!!! 😄

Selioh: Y e s c o o l 

* * *

Loptyr Loptous: Arion dont you dare fucking die on me you are needing to relevant 

DainAwion: Okay

Loptyr Loptous: Good. Now come w me to the caslte of Belhalla 

DainAwion: cool

  
  
  


WA R P PSPODPSODPO

* * *

Selioh: holy shit was that pricns julius???????????????????????

Wind-God: yes. 

Julia: Whomst?

Wind-God: *forshadowing censor* 

Selioh: Yes 

Larcheistronk56: is that guy bad

Wind-God: What do you think 

Larcheistronk56: yes

Selioh: Ok cool time to thracia outta here and go to M i l o t o s

Larcheistronk56; why dont we skip Miletos this chapter is irrelevant 

Offer: Yes please 

Julia: But the plot.

Offer: What plot? Theres no p lo t 

Julia: I-. I need to get captured…

Selioh: Wh? 

Julia: I don't know, but Manfroy wants me

**_Welcome FJIORFEHDFSUDHFIFHDUIFP to Issac gang._ **

Julia: Oh hi!

Selioh: WHo aa u ì

CedSetyCedsy: I dont like dis 

Wind-God: ….shit here it comes 

Selioh: Wh? 

Julia: Lord Seliph… help me!

Selioh: JULIA WHAT IS HAPEPEPENING EXPLAIN TO ME WH YEFKOEJIFDOUGHIUDHFUIDHIUSHUDHUSDJIFJOIJF I AM DYING RN I CANT FUCKING TAKE IT

Julia: I'm being captured! Even though that is next chapter, hehe!

Selioh: Nbody gives a fuck about what chapter its from 

Wind-God: I do.

Selioh: Stfu Lewyn anyway lemme go save Julia rq

Julia: Yay!

**_Julia is offline_ **

Selioh: Ok larcei let us go together to Mi le o t o s askeds 

Larcheistronk56: okay my love. Am i gonna die?

Selioh: of course not! I won't let u die!

Larcheistronk56: yay i will do my best to not get killed

Selioh: <3

_ end _


	5. Mieololtos

_ Chapter 10: _

_ Selioh made the role  _ **_Final teammates_ **

_ Selioh added  _ **_Final teammates_ ** _ to  _ **_Larcheistronk56, SHANBAB, Lanan, 🍁 , Dancer-in-the-moonlight, burgerking-but-on a-cav NovaAwtena, Astur, Fee, CedSetyCedsy, UwU, and CHAD_ **

Selioh: If u dont have role dont get mad please yall will still contribute 

Larcheistronk56: wooo im special

Selioh: Yes you are my Lovely Sweet Larchei

Larcheistronk56: love u bby <3

Selioh: <3

Lanan: :(

Selioh: Ulster hey Ulster congrats on winning Lana do you still exist here 

Ulster: wait wh? Lanan are u my gf now?

Lanan: i guess so

Selioh: your love status says yes 

Ulster: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lanan: But Seliph

Selioh: N O G O A W A Y

Lanan: :( 

🍁: Im special cool, I guess rescue staff hot 

Nan: i gave it to you lovely <3

🍁: Shut the fuck up

Nan: :(

Selioh: Dw is almost the final chapter I will kill her off with 

🍁: Thank Leonster

Selioh: Nanna you will be now called bait 

Nan: but earth sword :(

_ Selioh changed Nan’s nickname to  _ **_Bait_ **

Bait: fuck u, Mareeta is hotter anyways

Selioh: E

🍁: :)

Bait: 😡

CedSetyCedsy: *wewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewe* Btw I can just revive nan if she die 

Bait: cool

Astur: Apparnelty a hors is nice. 

CedSetyCedsy: @Astur#9582 Cedarthur 

Astur: Cedarthur

Fee: yes

Astur: Ok but what if Fee and Ced became my lovers 

CedSetyCedsy: *I am utterly confused* How does that work

Fee: wtf we are siblings

Astur: Okay lemme wheel brb 

Astur: Jokes on you 

CedSetyCedsy: *visible confusion*

Larcheistronk56: arent we supposed to kill that guy

Astur: No swordmanster is okay we will have Ced revive him 

Bait: but me😡

CedSetyCedsy: N O 

Astur: Okay Ced can we F U S E

CedSetyCedsy: 

Fee: Cedarthur

Selioh: A

**SHANBAB:** Jokes on yall I actually have a lowkey gay option and that is my current bf 

Offer: A 

Larcheistronk56: omg congrats

**SHANBAB:** wdym Larcei you knew this 

Larcheistronk56: wh i didnt 

Julia: Aww! Hope your relationship goes well!

Larcheistronk56 wait juli why are u here u should be captured cause P L O T

Julia: Manfroy gave me access to my phone for a few minutes! So I came here to say hi!

Selioh: what happens after a few minutes?

Julia: He said he prepared a surprise for me, i'm so excited!

Selioh: you do realize that’s a creepy old man who captured you right. What do you think is boutta happen? Y O U R E F I N N A D I E. But don’t worrY I’ll save u 

Julia: He said I won't die! Also thank you Lord Seliph, i'll be waiting for you!

Wind-God: have your memories returned Julia

Julia: Yes! Manfroy did something and now I remember! I appreciate him for that.

Selioh: tell me Julia. What exactly do you remember 

Julia: My brother Julius! He was so kind and sweet, I hope I can see him again!

Selioh: But hes bad 

Julia: No! He's just angry, he'll be fine soon!

Selioh: ***are you sure about that***

Larcheistronk56: bruh

Julia: Of course!

Wind-God: Ok Seliph let us go to save Julia she is in great fuckin danger 

Selioh: Yes please Lewyn 

Julia: I have to go now, take care of yourselves! It was nice to see you all. 💕💖😄

Selioh: WAIT JULIA WHO IS YOUR MOTHER 

**_JULIA IS OFFLINE_ **

Selioh: FUCK SHE GONE 

Wind-God:FUCKY 

CedSetyCedsy: Nanna and I are lovers now apparently how tf did that happen 

Larcheistronk56: E

Bait: Leaf treated me like shit so you are my new boyfriend now <3

🍁: Thank fucking Baldur 

Astur: BUT CEDARTHUR 

Bait: That doesnt exist. Now we are Cedanna

Astur: Why the fu- FEE GET OVER HERE I NEED TO CONFESS MY NEWFOUND LOVE FOR YOU

Fee: Oh? Arthur i knew you loved me. Now we are lovers <3

Astur: yep 👍💕

Selioh: @Final Team FUCJING GO PLS

Fee: E

Cedsetycedsy: *and so we left*

————————————-

Meanwhile. Manfroy fucjing kidnapped Julia. Who is narrating you ask? Why is Ced of course I have BR A G I and access to the H I G H E R U P S *apex of the world* 

**_Arvis_ ** _ created a dm called * _ **_help_ ** _ *. Added  _ **_Julia_ **

_ Julia: Oh! Hi father! It's been a while, how have you been? _

Arvis: ….Why are you still so happy…

Julia: Because i finally see you again!😄

Arvis: ….I’m sorry Julia...💔

Julia: What is wrong, father?

Arvis: I am but a fool….manfroy is horrible and is the main villain….I am not…:(

Julia: But dad, you were the bad guy in gen 1! 

Arvis: Julia..hurry...manfroy will fucking capture you….I am still sad…. 

Julia: But Manfroy said he has a surprise for me! Also he gave me my memories back!

**DKDKDFKDKKSKDJD:** Weewewewewewewewewewewewewee

Arvis: fuckytit how is he in this chta 

Arvis: chat 💭 

Julia: Hi Manfroy! How are you?

**DKDKDFKDKKSKDJD: *soo me na na mo tee oo sho ma su na to me deh***

Julia: Oh! I like that song!

**_So manfroy decides to teleporte Julia and e *BRAGI STAFF IMAGE HERE*_ **

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_We could actually write the rest of chapter 10 but sadly there’s nothing funny to write in this chapter. We will see you in finale_ **


	6. the finel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weee

Endgame: 

  
  


LoptyrLoptous:  I see. Dad dead. Heh

Julia: Oh no…  [ 😭 ](https://emojipedia.org/loudly-crying-face/)

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø: †hə Əµπ®əo® hå∂ ¬ø˜g sərvə∂ his pűrpøsə , 

Julia: That is a rather odd way of typing...

LoptyrLoptous: Wtf manfroy what are you saying fucking speak you dumbass

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø:  卂ㄥㄥ 丨几 ㄚㄖㄩ尺 乇爪卩丨尺乇'丂 几卂爪. 卂尺ᐯ丨丂 山卂丂 卂 ㄥㄖ丂ㄒ 匚卂ㄩ丂乇. ㄒㄖ ㄒ卄丨几Ҝ 卄乇, 卂 爪卂几 ㄖ千 ㄥㄖ卩ㄒㄖㄩ丂'丂 乃ㄥㄖㄖᗪ, ᗪ卂尺乇ᗪ ㄒㄖ 匚卄卂ㄥㄥ乇几Ꮆ乇 ㄒ卄乇 尺乇ᐯ丨ᐯ卂ㄥ ㄖ千 ㄒ卄乇 乇爪卩丨尺乇! ㄒ卄乇 尺丨Ꮆ卄ㄒ乇ㄖㄩ丂 卄乇卂尺ㄒ ㄖ千 ㄒ卄乇 匚尺ㄩ丂卂ᗪ乇尺 ᐯ卂ㄥ卂 乃ㄩ尺几乇ᗪ ㄒㄖㄖ 千丨乇尺匚乇ㄥㄚ 山丨ㄒ卄丨几 卄丨爪. 丨ㄒ 山卂丂 ㄖ几ㄥㄚ 卂 爪卂ㄒㄒ乇尺 ㄖ千 ㄒ丨爪乇 ㄩ几ㄒ丨ㄥ 卄乇 ㄒㄩ尺几乇ᗪ ㄖ几 ㄚㄖㄩ.

LoptyrLoptous: Sure manfroy now let's get you to bed

Julia: Oh hi brother! How are you? Manfroy is acting weird I am concerned.

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø: 🍪✌ เ 𝐀ᵐ 𝐧𝐎𝓽 ᵒＬᵈ ♥ඏ

LoptyrLoptous: Ok kill Julia Æ

Julia: Oh… Brother why would he do that?

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø: օӄǟʏ ʏօʊ ɖʊʊʍռʄɖʝʄ ʄʊɖƈӄɖɨɦֆʊɖֆʊʊʄɦֆ

LoptyrLoptous: *maniacal laugh* 

Julia: I am scared… Lord Seliph, please help me.

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø: S̴̛͓͔̗̙̭͠ö̸̝͈͇̘̥̳́͋̅̒͒̔͝ͅo̶̡̰̰͉͓̱̙̳͗̅͋͘͜͜ ̵̧̟̳͇͖̤̣̗͖̀̿̋̀̄̋̈́͑m̴̤̻͂̓̔͗͂ê̷̫͚̹̯̼̿̈́͝͝ ̷̢͓̦͉̺̼͔̔͛n̷̦͎̥̳̮̳͋ȃ̵̺͉̞͔̰͈͈͌͘ ̸͖̱͔̭͙̣̹̤̟̅̄͑͑̓̑̎͋̂͝n̸̡̡̢̼̰͚̭̗̹̲̂̓̒̂͒̈́̕a̴̢̲̼̰̩̙͇̓ ̷̡̹̗͈͇͍̖̯̣͋̈̈́m̴̢̛̥̟̦͉̟̬̀̏͊͋̉͌͝o̸͙͇̊̎͗́͒͝͝ ̴̱̯̾̆͆̕͝n̶̞̳͑̄̚ȩ̵̘̞͚̟͚͆͋̂̇̍̆ ̷̨̝̰̲͍͇̙͍̇̎̒͗̇̚͝n̵̰̫̺͕͒̉͑͒̃̉̓̚ȍ̶͉̦̺̂͗͐̓̑͊̀̕o̵͚͓̠̤̝͍͔͙̝̞͒̆̂̓̄ ̸͍̭̝̟̱͎̈́̂̈͌͂͒̕͝š̸̖͇̙̣͜ḧ̵̜̹̖̭̥̤͙̌ͅa̴̹̠̦̦̳̝͈̓̎͒̉̅̈́̕͘͜͜ͅ ̵̫͕̱̖͇̑̑̇͆͂m̵̮̭̂̂͋̆̈́́͌̇ë̴̬́ ̶̧͉̜̦͋͒s̶̖̾͒́̎͐̄o̴̭̩̝̍̂̑͒̈́͌̂̑͋̑ ̷̰̖̮̲̩̤͚̋̽̄̋͛̕n̵̬̙̞̳͊͛͝e̶̼͎̯̓͗́̓̾͌̿̌̕͝h̷̩̋̋̆̕ ̷̲̼̖̞͎̬͈͌̐̑s̴̠͗͜ơ̸̲̮̠̙̰̭̯͈͔̙̋͒̆͛͛͘ ̷͕̒͑m̵̡̱̊̐̚ḁ̶̧̧͓̞̮̻̰̥͎̏͋͌̾̔̔ ̸̥̱̱͍̰̖̓̋̓̊͝ņ̶͇̼͛̂̊̏̿͂̈́e̸̞͍̬̗̽͒͂̈̾̿͂h̴͓͔̝̦͓̣͉͚̄̆̄̏͘ ̶̛̛̩͔͕͔̄̀̉̅͋͘͝s̷̢̠̝͓͇̓̔̽͠h̷̛̩͕͖̗͖̼̊̓͋̓͒̇o̸̩̓̈́̒͛̆͋̈́̄͌o̸̢̬̠̝̗̥̝͐͊ ̸̜̜͇͇͖̬̱̀̂̊̓͆̓̈̕m̴̢͕̹̳̬͇̪͕͂e̴͎̜̬̰͈̩͙͑̄̅̄ ̶̮͒͒͑̋͒s̷̤̜͉͉̗͋͂̉e̶͉̥̜̓̇̾ḛ̵͓͎̦͇͍̞̺̼̻̊ ̵̦̪̏̄̿̓̎͊̎̒͝n̸̘̪̬̣̺̠̞͈͋͋̇̂į̵̠̯̅͘i̶̜̙̤̻̽̍́̇͛͘ ̴̧̞̭̈́͗̓̂̋̅̃s̵͉̜̈́̊̈̋͋͋̐͗h̸̢̳͔͚̗͌͝o̸̡̩̱̠̞̥̔͌̉̚͜ ̵̡̨̬̺̰̖̭̦͖̃͆͐̆̽͘͜m̷̧͈̣̖̘͍̮̎̈́̎̒̎͗͜͝͠ͅë̷̦̜̬̉̐̉ ̵͚̤͊̍̉̚ș̵̛̓a̶̮̼̩͕͈̰̠͑͂̆̄̏̾͐͑̈́͜n̴̤͇̞̻̻̓̄̐͗̈́̓̓͑̕ ̸̼͋̒̂̏̔̈̂͘͝e̶̡̝̟͙͚̲̙͊ ̴̨̤͉̫̲̗̭̻̹͌͑͗̓̑͘̚͘͜͝͝n̵͖͎̠̂̑̅̎̓̂̂͛ǫ̷̭̭̥̝͋͆̅͌ ̴̜̼̪̥̜̤̐͛͌͑́̉̆̎͑͝m̶̲͈̻̹̹̱̉̍́͋͋ͅe̸͈͍̾

  
  


Julia: Manfroy, are you okay?

˜”*°•.˜”*°• Warp •°*”˜.•°*”˜

Julia: I’m angy. >:(

________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


_ LarcheiStronk56 changed the server name to  _ **_Lets fucking gooooooooooooooooo_ **

  
  


Selioh: Yes 

Larcheistronk56: this is fucking it

Wind-God: Finally at the final holy war

Selioh: A holy war?

Wind-God: Uh….yes...duh

Selioh: You mean finaly boss 

Wind-God: No I mean final big fucking ass map you mfker 

Selioh: E 

Larcheistronk56: good think i have the leg ring e

Wind-God **:** Sorry, Seliph, but this'll have to wait. The enemy's just about on our doorstep.

Selioh: wdym we didnt even talk 

Selioh: @FInal Team 

🍁 : L

NovaAwtena: Gae joke blog

CedSetyCedsy: *light tome weeeees* 

CHAD: why the fuck did you ping

Larcheistronk56: Selipoh that ping was unnecessary 

Fee: E

Astur: 🍃

Dancer-In-The-Moonlight: “

SHANBAB: Stop ping ples 

Burgerking-but-on-a-cav: Don’t fucking ping me. 

Selioh: It is very necessary my love 

Larcheistronk56: okay <3

Selioh: Ok battle the wall of E D D A DE A DE DA S E D A

CedSetyCedsy: Oh hey my homeland *I rush out of casteelee* 

Fee: I’ll fucking kill the sleep people i hate them

Selioh: Fee here is restore satve you will need it 

Fee: Thank

Selioh: Let us now go *t poses*

_____________________________________________________________________________

CedSetyCedsy: *I look to F E E* Ok are you gonna help rule edededededededsaerfd

Fee: no i have to go with astur to Silesse and have children

CedSetyCedsy: Okay bye *rush*

CedSetyCedsy: *I keel finial boss in edda because im a op light man better thsn lef* Ok done

Fee: Wow Cedsy ur cool

Selioh: E no story is here whey 

Larcheistronk56: HOLY SHIT THERES PEOPLE GOING TO CHALPHY E

Selioh: DEEARMOO COW USE FLAMBE SWORD OF DEATH FROM NICE GUY JODVPGJGIOHDFOHEFHRFUR˝iuaiyfgbggrnhbght3poubhiglihegrhefqggdodfshkugdfpilg

CHAD: Okay pew pew

Seloh changed Chad name to DEEARMOOCOW

Selioh: Good 

DEEARMOOCOW: wtf is this name

Larcheistronk56: mooo

DEEARMOOCOW: shut up

Selioh: Diarmuid is cow chad chad 🇹🇩

Larcheistronk56: E

Selioh: Okay bby let us go to Dozel, ulster too 

Larcheistronk56: Okay e

Ulster: but i dont even have role

Larcheistronk56: your gf has so e

Lanan: i hate ulster hes not selipoh

Ulster: :(

⁹Selioh: I c 

______________________

_ Cedsetycedsy: Okay we go to dozel and im just there with my light tome B R A GI BR A G I APEX OF THE WORLD  _

_ Fee: BRAVE LANCE PEW PEW _

Larcheistronk56: I hate sleep staves 

Selioh: Axe guys bad, I will pew pew em 

_ CedSetyCedsy: I then go and fucking obliterate the units because fuckig helpo mew cat  _

Fee: i have restoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejwklajkljflksjdkla

Lanan: MEOW CAT

Ulster: OMG MY WIFE IS A CATGIRL

Cedsetycedsy: *I run, because fuck this conversation* 

Tiny Teeny: hey i know i dont have the role but can you fucking kill hilda pls

Astur: I’m boutta fuckin murder her Tinni so dw <3

Tiny Teeny: yay ily brother

__________________________________________

**_Selioh_ ** _ started a dm with  _ **_LarcheiStronk56_ **

Larcheistronk56: hi seliph… can i talk to you?

Selioh: Hey Larchei sweetie, you sound scared, are you okay?

Larcheistronk56: yeah im kinda scared, its almost over and im getting nervous

Selioh: that is very odd of you larcei, you’re hardly ever scared,,

Larcheistronk56: l know but… i fear that id lose you.. please dont die i need you

Selioh: I won’t die my darling Larcei, I promise you that, just...stay with me forever

Larcheistronk56: i will my beloved, after all of this is over we'll marry and we'll going to rule over Grannvale together

Selioh: ….I love you so much <3

Larcheistronk56: me too <3

___________________________________________________________________

**_Astur_ ** _ started a DM with  _ **_Fee_ **

Fee: hi astur

Astur: Fee im busy go away.

Fee: e ur so mean. Im just worried about u 

Astur: Me too but be careful u could death 

Fee: i wont death im epic pegasus kn. I have brave lance, just stay by my side forever

Astur: Okay Fee <3

Fee: Love u too <3

_____________________________________________________________________________

**_Lanan_ ** _ started a dm with  _ **_Ulster_ **

Lanan: Ulster can i talk to you

Ulster: sure my love

Lanan: even though you are not like seliph, i really love you and you make me proud

Ulster: oh wow this is the first time you say something nice to me. I love you too

Lanan: hehe yes, i realized seliph baf and ulster good <3

Ulster: lana lets be together forever

Lanan: yes ulster

_____________________________________________________________________________

_ CedSetyCedsy: *I echoe voice* Now to the main game  _

Selioh: Cmon Larcei let us go to Friege and finish off H E E L D A

Larcheistronk56: yes selipoh lets beat the shit out of her and her pegasus kn.

Astur: Me too *F O R S E T I*

Tiny Teeny: please do for the love of naga

Nier Boy 2: ARCHER BAD THEY ARE NEARING HOME SLTELDC 

Lester: HOLY SHIT PEW PEW I CANT DEFEND THE CASTLE IM LVL 7

Selioh: F A V E L S H O O T W I T H G U N N N 

OdoUllr777: OKAY IM COMING PEW PEW YEWFELLE PEW

Selioh: Ok we good? We good. 

Astur: FORSETI SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AND NOPE GREATSHIELD PROCCED

Larcheistronk56: fuck greatshield 

Fee: more sleep staves i hate them with all my soul 

Selioh: but you have B staves you have r e s t o r e

Astur: hey Tinni my sister I killed H E E L D A V A L E N T I N E G O N E R I L

CHAD: whomst is this

Larcheiateonk56: why she pink

Astur: Why it is hilda, duh 

Tiny Teeny: KILL HER ANYWAYS SHES BAD I HATE HER PEW

Astur: I did e 

Tiny Teeny: LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOO

_____________________________________________________________________________

I move

IshtarThunder69: I will go to keel 

LoptyrLoptous: Ok 

IshtarThunder69: Love u

Load

_____________________________________________________________________________

IshtarThunder69: Im gonna kill you all 

**SHANBAB: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BALLS**

Larcheistronk56: oh no its hot mage im gonna die 

**SHANBAB:** MUNG

**SHANBAB:** THAT FUCKIN SENT LATE NOBODY SAW THAT

Larcheistronk56: E

Julia: im angy i want to keel

Lrtcheisteonk56 JULIA OMG U STILL EXIST WHY U NOT SPEAMING FORMAL ANYMORE

Julia: fucking die im angy

Selioh: oh shit oh fuck she is dead i am fapvjknfbdhiobdfofdbhoufshoudfodfsdv im a horrible person ;-; 

Julia: Seliph why do i feel like i know u im angy btw grr

Selioh: R E E

Wind-God: Oh btw selioh she ur sisteer ewe

Selioh: Cool then why do people ship us? 

Wind-God: I d o not know 

Selioh: E 

**SHANBAB:** KEel Y PEG NIGTTS

Larcheistronk56: WHY ARE PEOOLE SHIPPING MY HUSBAND WITH OTHER GIRLS HES LITERALLY MINE] E

Selioh: Larcei sweetie calm down 

LARCHEISTRONK56: BUT UR CHEATING ON ME

IshtarThunder69: Kill u 

Astur: FORSETI RAGE 

Ishtar: I am now dead 

Astur: @

Larcheistronk: hot thunder mage is dead e

Selioh: Hello I AM SELIOH AND I JFIOEFHIUDHEHGEIFHIUEFHEHUFHDFHFH

CedSetyCedsy: *I move* 

_____________________________________________________________________________

NovaAwtena: Oh shit Awion is headed toward caslte I am guarding it a

DainAwion: hi im awion and im going to keel castle unless altena talks to me then i become green

NovaAwtena: Arion stop fighting why tf do you fight

DaiAwion: hi altena im green now i'll help you

NovaAwtena: Wh- okay 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Selioh: Manfory why u bad 

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø: เ ฬเɭɭ Ŧยςкเภﻮ ๓ยг๔єг ץ๏ย ןยรՇ ɭเкє ץ๏ยг קคгєภՇร Ŧยςкเภﻮ ๔ เ є ๔

Julia: im angy i'll keel u

Selioh: Manfey wh

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø: ᓰ ᗩᘻ Sᑘᕵᘿᖇᓰᓍᖇ ᘻᗩᘉ, ᓰ ᘺᓰᒪᒪ ᘻᑘᖇᕲᘿᖇ ᘿᐺᘿᖇᖻᓍᘉᘿ ᘺᓰᖶᕼ ᘻᖻ 

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø: Wingdings: ✋︎ ♋︎❍︎ ⬧︎◆︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♓︎□︎❒︎ ❍︎♋︎■︎📪︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ❍︎◆︎❒︎♎︎♏︎❒︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎□︎■︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ❍︎⍓︎ 👎︎ ✋︎ 👍︎😐︎

Julia: Manfroy wtf im angy why u speaking weird >:(

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø: 𝒟 𝒞𝒦 🎀 ★·.·`¯´·.·★

Selioh: you are now dead carsted spel on 𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø

𝔐åņ˜ƒ®¥ø: 💀💞 Į 𝐚ᗰ 丂đⓔέεᗪ ᖇ𝔦Ƥ ＳĤαⓃคŇ𝐧 ŞⓐⒾᒪ ඏ💔

Julia: Manfroy dead im still angy 

Selioh: julia are yoi okay 

Julia: O-oh! Brother what happened? Why was i angry? I am so confused.

Selioh: manfry bad ok go get time 

Selioh: tom 

Selioh: tome

Julia: Okay! I'm in my way!

Julia: I got the Naga tome! I feel so powerful now! 

Selioh: good lets fight julius we almost there 

Julia: I'll do my best!

____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile. I ced, am monlog ing. I am bragi. We are bragi we are cedarthuer from fire emblem the sacred stones  Artur is a monk from Renais...

CedSetyCesdy: *I t pose* CedArthur is a monk and light meegeeic 

Larcheiatronk56: what the fuck is a sacred stone 

Julia: A Sacred Stone is a stone that helped seal the demon King in the Continent of Magvell!

Larcheiatronk56: Oh hi julia ur back

Selioh: Julius finna kill us wutg METEOR ☄

LoptyrLOptous: DEI 

Selioh: No 

LoptyrLoptpous: 

Selioh: die 

LoptyrLoptous: APEIDKFJIDJFIFJIFJDKJFKDDJKD DEATH TO ALL HIMANS I WILL MUDERES U ALKKDJC 

Selioh: E

Julia: Hi i have Naga tome! I can kill tou brother. I'm not afraid to fight you!

LoptyrLoptous:  Arthur (Japanese: アーサー Arthur) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: ... 3 Personality and character; 4 Love growths and events; 5 Death …

  
  


Astur: Hot 

Larcheistronk56: jularthur

LoptyrLoptous:  Official artwork of Arthur from the Super Tactics Book. Official artwork of Arthur …

  
  
  


Selioh: Dath 

**_I HAVE KILLED WITH TEEFEENG I HAVE THE WHOLE POWERS FAR GREATDS THAN NAGRA Soy naga no soy baldur soy alguien mucho más grande, soy uno, soy el mundo, soy el ápice de la palabra_ **

Larcheistronk56: wh

SeliopoH: why am i BLUe

Sigurd: i was blue so you are blue too

Astur: 

Astur: ßêdærthür

Selioh: Dadf ist isaach that you 

Larchstronk56 :  omgf is my father in law

Sigurd: no im dead

Lester: Wait that’s not my Sigurd 

Sigurd: lester wtf

Selioh: Wh who is else named Sigurd 

Lester: Isac man 👁 

Leakche: look i changed my name 

Party: Oh mierda adiós

**SHANBAB:** Okay 👌🏻 

Selioh: Eait is this story over?

Cedsetycedsy: yes 

Cedarthur: we still have the endings but yes its over

Leakche: E 

🍁: 😠 I’m gonna morning 

**_CEDARTHUR was the true enemy all along_ **

**_The end to all bragis_ **


End file.
